Cielo Gris
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Brennan decide irse al Caribe con Sully. Después de darse cuenta que fue un error, regresa para encontrarse con que las cosas han cambiado drásticamente mientras ella no estaba. *Traducción de Gray Skies de FaithinBones.*
1. Chapter 1

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sentada cerca del volante del bote, Brennan vio a Sully acercarse demasiado a una joven mujer en bikini. Hablando animadamente, la mujer colocó su mano en el brazo de Sully y se echó a reír. Molesta, Brennan miró a su izquierda, a la isla en la que estaban anclados ahora.

Suspirando, Brennan se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina de abajo y empezó a preparar la comida. Al cortar los vegetales, Brennan rebanó cuidadosamente las cebollas y el apio en rodajas finas. Escuchando la radio, Brennan se dio cuenta que estaba sonando "Hot Blooded". Irritada, levantó la mano y apagó la radio.

Sully, buscando a Brennan, bajó las escaleras y el corto pasillo hacia la cocina, "Oye, Tempe, ¿Que estás haciendo para el almuerzo?"

Observando su cuchillo cuidadosamente, Brennan respondió, "Estoy haciendo salteado de verduras."

Suspirando, Sully se quejó, "¿Otra vez? Vamos, Tempe, me gustaría algo de carne en mi dieta de vez en cuando y estoy recibiendo quejas de nuestros pasajeros. Ellos también quieren algo de carne."

Colocando con cuidado el cuchillo en la tabla de cortar, Brennan miró a Sully, "Si no te gusta el menú, entonces, siéntete libre de cocinarte tú mismo."

Dándose cuenta de que no debería haber dicho lo que dijo, Sully se acercó a Brennan y puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella, "Lo siento. Supongo que estoy aburrido y me estoy desquitando contigo."

Desconcertada, Brennan se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Sully a la cara, "¿Aburrido? ¿A qué te refieres con que estás aburrido? Este se supone que es tu trabajo ideal. ¿Cómo puedes estar aburrido?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sully sonrió tímidamente, "Bueno, nunca me di cuenta que pasear gente alrededor de las mismas islas, viendo las mismas cosas, haciendo las mismas cosas sería tan malditamente aburrido."

Negando con la cabeza, Brennan volvió a picar las verduras. Sully, al sentir que Brennan no estaba nada feliz con sus quejas, sonrió, "Tengo que ir a la parte arriba y vigilar a ese chico que jura que sabe bucear. Yo creo que es un fanfarrón."

Sin responder, Brennan siguió cortando.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Esa tarde, Sully había cometido un error. Él no supo que había cometido un error en el momento pero, se enteraría muy pronto.

Acostados en la cama juntos, Brennan y Sully miraban al techo. Sully, lamiéndose los labios, se giró y miró a Brennan, "Oye, hoy me pasó la cosa más graciosa. El Sr. Ambrose estaba hablando conmigo y me preguntó si estaba interesado en vender mi bote. Yo... Eh... Yo le dije que lo pensaría."

Girando la cabeza, Brennan miró a la oscura figura acostada a su lado. "¿Qué harías si vendes el bote?"

Sonriendo, Sully se dio la vuelta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Brennan, "Estaba pensando que deberíamos abrir un bar en la playa. Eso sería genial."

Sin decir nada, Brennan instruyó a sus rasgos a permanecer sin emociones. Por dentro, Brennan se enfureció por su estupidez, "¿Renuncié a mi trabajo por esto?"

A la mañana siguiente, Sully atracó su barco y bajó a tierra para comprar alimentos y a recoger el correo de ambos. Cuando regresó, se encontró con que Brennan se había ido. Al entrar a su camarote, Sully encontró una nota sobre la cama, "Sully, me voy a casa. Buena suerte con tu bar."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar a Washington D.C se dio cuenta rápidamente que había sido un error no haberse llevado un suéter. La temperatura era de 12° C y el cielo estaba de un gris metálico. Su camisa de manga corta no era lo suficientemente caliente.

Ángela, que la estaba esperando en la puerta de llegada, la saludó con la mano y le sonrió, "Oh, Cariño, estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto. Pensé que te estabas tomando un año sabático, solamente te fuiste por cuatro meses."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Brennan replicó, "Echaba de menos mi trabajo. Yo no estoy hecha para vivir y trabajar en un barco. Es aburrido."

Sonriendo, Ángela la abrazó, "Bueno, ¿Qué hay de Sully?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan, "¿Qué pasa con él?"

Desconcertada, Ángela preguntó, "¿Él también vuelve? Quiero decir, ¿Al FBI?"

Echándose para atrás, Brennan ladeó la cabeza, "No, él quiere abrir un bar. Se queda en el Caribe."

Asintiendo, Ángela respondió, "Oh, bien. Bueno, eso está muy bien. Cam estará muy sorprendida cuando te vea. Ese Antropólogo que trajeron para cubrirte ha estado volviendo locos a todos. Él sólo quiere trabajar en el Limbo y eso supone que el Agente Gary Carris tenga que hacer de todo para obligar al Dr. Young a salir con él en los casos. No sé cuantas veces Gary ha amenazado con herir o matar al Dr. Young. Es un milagro que Gary no lo haya matado todavía."

Sorprendida, Brennan preguntó, "Espera, ¿No es Booth el enlace entre el Jeffersonian y el FBI?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Ángela respondió, "Cariño, no entiendo. Tú sabes que Booth todavía está de baja por enfermedad. Nadie lo ha visto desde que fue rescatado de esos mafiosos de Virginia Occidental hace tres meses. Yo he tratado de ir a verlo pero, su hermano no ha querido decirme donde está. He tratado de contactar a la ex de Booth y conseguir que me diga dónde está Booth pero ella no me ha devuelve las llamadas. Te lo dije en las cartas que te envié."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan protestó, "Ángela yo no he recibido ninguna carta de nadie desde que me fui de Sabático. No sé de lo que estás hablando. ¿Me estás diciendo que Booth fue secuestrado y golpeado?"

Sorprendida, Ángela respondió, "Si, hace tres meses. Fue secuestrado por algún jefe de la mafia de Virginia Occidental. Booth fue torturado y casi no lo rescatamos a tiempo. Fue un milagro que ese hombre de mantenimiento viera lo que estaba pasando y llamara a la policía. El FBI encontró a Booth en muy mal estado cuando lo rescataron. Estaba casi muerto. Si no hubieran aparecido cuando lo hicieron. Booth habría muerto."

Colocándose la mano sobre la boca, Brennan miró a Ángela con los ojos brillantes, "Te lo juro, Ángela, yo no sabía nada de esto. Yo no recibí ninguna carta de nadie desde que me fui. No lo sabía."

Rodeando a Brennan con los brazos, Ángela exclamó, "Está bien, Bren. No sé lo que pasó con tu correo pero, yo te había escrito al menos diez cartas. Pensé que tal vez no las respondiste porque habías estado muy ocupada."

"¿O que no me importó?"

Abrazándola con más fuerza, Ángela protestó, "No, Bren, eso no es verdad. Yo debí haber tratado de llamarte, supongo. Es decir, traté una vez pero Sully contestó tu teléfono y me dijo que no estabas tomando llamadas de nadie. Esto es mi culpa. Lo siento mucho. Debí haber insistido en que necesitaba hablar contigo."

Liberándose del abrazo de Ángela. Brennan preguntó, "No te preocupes por eso, Ángela. ¿Por qué el hermano de Booth no te diría dónde está Booth? No lo entiendo. Necesito ir a ver a Booth, Ángela. Tiene que haber una forma de averiguar dónde está."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ángela respondió, "Yo traté de averiguarlo, pero, nadie quiso decirme. Cam dice que el hermano de Booth está enojado porque Booth no tuvo la protección adecuada y le echa la culpa al Jeffersonian y al FBI por las lesiones de Booth. Él le dijo a Cam que Booth no tenía por qué trabajar con civiles."

Inhalando profundamente, Brennan miró por encima del hombro de Ángela, "Voy a averiguar dónde está. Voy a averiguar qué está pasando. Y también voy a averiguar qué fue lo que pasó con mi correo."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

El sonido del brazalete* era el único que se escuchaba en el cuarto de hospital. Observando el brazalete inflarse lentamente de nuevo, vio los números del monitor cambiar ligeramente. Una vez que los números fueron registrados, vio el brazalete desinflarse. Suspirando, se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana para mirar a los autos y a las personas ir y venir en el estacionamiento de abajo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

*Se refiere al que ponen en el brazo para medir la presión.

**Nueva historia. Si me quieren matar por subir algo nuevo y además de Sully en vez de actualizar las demás, lo entiendo =) pero, tienen que darle una oportunidad porque habrá sorpresa, lo prometo. Además es corta. Nos leemos pronto. **


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan se había pasado por su departamento para dejar sus maletas y luego Ángela la había llevado al Jeffersonian. Después de dejarla, Ángela corrió a hacer unos pendientes. No quería estar en el laboratorio cuando Brennan hablara con Cam.

Al entrar al laboratorio, Brennan apuró el paso hacia la oficina de Cam. Al no encontrar a su jefa ahí, Brennan buscó por todo el laboratorio hasta que encontró a Cam en la sala de autopsias.

Irrumpiendo en la sala, Brennan confrontó a la forense. "Cam, ¿Dónde está Booth?"

Sorprendida, Cam levantó la mirada del cuerpo que estaba examinando y exclamó, "Estas de regreso. ¿Qué te hizo volver tan pronto? Todavía te quedan ocho meses de tu sabático."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan respondió, "Decidí volver. No estaba logrando nada así que, decidí volver. Planeaba volver a trabajar pero, Ángela fue a recogerme al aeropuerto y me dijo que Booth fue secuestrado y severamente lastimado hace tres meses. Voy a tener que continuar con mi sabático por lo menos un rato más."

Asintiendo, Cam respondió, "Está bien. Tu remplazo es un dolor en el trasero pero, puedo trabajar con él hasta que estés lista para volver…"

Interrumpiendo a Cam, Brennan preguntó, "¿Dónde está Cam? Necesito ver a Booth. Quiero saber qué es lo que le pasa."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Cam respondió, "No sé dónde está Booth, Dra. Brennan. Él fue transferido de hospital por su hermano, Jared y Jared no ha querido decirme ni a mí ni a nadie más del Jeffersonian donde está Booth. Él nos culpa de que Booth casi fuera asesinado. Está muy enojado de que su hermano se quedara sin un compañero con el que pudiera contar. Es muy difícil trabajar con el Dr. Young y ya sabes cómo es Booth. Simplemente no podía soportar salir al campo con él."

Apretando los puños, Brennan respondió, "Booth es tu amigo, Cam. Lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo que está haciendo su hermano no es aceptable. Seguramente él tiene más familiares que sólo su hermano. ¿No hay nadie más en la familia de Booth a quien podamos recurrir?"

Sonriendo tristemente, Cam respondió, "Jared es el contacto médico de Booth, así que, Jared tiene la última palabra sobre la recuperación de Booth y su atención médica."

Suspirando profundamente, Brennan respondió, "Me voy a enterar donde está Booth, Cam. Tu sólo obsérvame."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan había utilizado su dinero e influencias para conseguir la información que necesitaba. Le había tomado cuatro días pero, finalmente había descubierto donde estaba Booth y estaba decidida a verlo.

Al llegar al Centro de Rehabilitación donde Booth estaba, Brennan había pedido ver a Seeley Booth. Sorprendida de ver que Seeley Booth tenía una visita, la directora encargada del centro le había informado a Brennan que solo los familiares tenían permitido ver a Booth.

Sonriendo, Brennan le aseguró a la Señora Agnes Wilson, "Soy la esposa de Seeley Booth pero estamos separados. Estoy segura que Jared dejó instrucciones de no dejarme ver a mi esposo porque me odia pero, puedo asegurarle que tengo todo el derecho de verlo."

Desconcertada, Agnes estudió a Brennan. "¿Dónde había estado usted los últimos tres meses? Seeley ha estado aquí durante tres meses y el único visitante que ha tenido es su hermano Jared."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Brennan respondió, "Soy antropóloga. He estado lejos en una excavación. No me enteré de lo de Seeley hasta que regresé a D.C. hace cuatro días. Tuve que contratar a un detective para encontrarlo. Jared en serio me odia y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para mantenerme alejada de mi marido."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Agnes contestó, "Odio cuando las familias riñen por mis pacientes… Muy bien, voy a dejar que lo vea."

"¿Cuando viene Jared a ver a mi marido?"

Sonriendo, Agnes respondió, "Viene todos los martes y sábados por la tarde. Se queda toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Debe querer mucho a su hermano. Nunca pierde una visita."

Asintiendo, Brennan informó a Agnes, "Bien, entonces, yo vendré todos los días excepto los martes y los sábados. Por favor, no le diga a mi cuñado que he venido a ver a mi marido. Él podría tratar de detenerme y a mí no me gustaría tener que contratar un abogado para hacer que mis derechos sean reconocidos."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth estaba en una habitación privada. Al entrar en la habitación, Brennan se dio cuenta que tenía una intravenosa conectada a su brazo izquierdo. Acercándose lentamente a la cama, Brennan trató de mantener la calma. Finalmente, al pararse junto a la cama, Brennan vio que los ojos de Booth estaban cerrados.

Mirando a Agnes, Brennan preguntó, "¿Qué es lo que le pasa?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Agnes preguntó, "Fue golpeado muy duramente. Tenía las costillas rotas, un riñón lastimado, la pierna derecha rota, el pie y el tobillo derecho estaban muy dañados. Tenía quemaduras en las piernas y una fractura en el cráneo. En este momento, está en coma. Odio ser la portadora de tan malas noticias, Sra. Booth, pero, los doctores no están seguros de si despertará algún día. Cuanto más tiempo permanece en coma, más incierto es saber si alguna vez cobrará conciencia."

Respirando profundamente, Brennan asintió, "Gracias. Me sentaré aquí."

Triste de haber sido ella quien le dijera a Brennan tan malas noticias, Agnes sonrió con tristeza y respondió, "Por supuesto."

Después de que Agnes abandonó la habitación, Brennan se levantó y colocó su boca junto al oído derecho de Booth, "Booth, mentí y les dije que estamos casados. Les dije que estamos separados. Era la única manera en que me dejarían verte. Me siento incomoda mintiendo pero, estoy segura de que tu lo aprobarías."

Echando un vistazo hacia la puerta cerrada, Brennan se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Booth. Colocando su mano sobre la mano derecha de él, Brennan suspiró, "Lo siento, Booth. Cometí un error. Nunca debí haberme ido con Sully. Es un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre. No sabe lo que quiere en la vida y no está feliz por mucho tiempo con nada de lo que intenta. Yo no puedo vivir así. Yo necesito estabilidad y necesito poder confiar en que mi compañero me dé esa estabilidad. No debí haberte dejado, Booth. Tú eres el compañero que yo necesito. No Sully. También eres mi mejor amigo, y debí haber considerado eso antes de irme."

Viendo a Booth permanecer quieto, Brennan sacudió la cabeza, "Lo siento, Booth. Si yo me hubiera quedado, habrías tenido la protección adecuada. Yo jamás habría permitido que fueras secuestrado y torturado. Yo debí haber estado aquí para ti y no lo hice. Espero que me perdones algún día por haber traicionado tu confianza."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Observando el brazalete desinflarse, se inclinó y ajustó la manta.

"Tenemos que mantenerte caliente. Siempre tienen estos cuartos de hospital tan condenadamente fríos. Les dije que a ti no te gustaban mucho las temperaturas bajas pero, me dijeron que no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. Aunque, me dieron mantas extras, así que, la temperatura debería estar bien."

Cogiendo el control de la TV, cambió los canales hasta que encontró la AMC*, "Oye, mira, están pasando 'Stagecoach'. Te encanta esa película. Por favor, mira, es tu película favorita de John Wayne… Por favor, abre los ojos… ¿Por favor?"

Suspirando, él sacudió la cabeza, "Está bien. No tienes que mirar. Tu solo descansa y yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*Un canal de Tv de EU.

**Hey, pues ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Miles de gracias por sus reviews, ya verán que la historia es genial y tiene un giro los va a dejar así :O o ¿A poco no les encantó lo de "mi marido"? **

**Bueno, ya solo me falta un capitulo para terminar de traducir toda la historia, son seis capítulos en total así que, dependiendo de la respuesta que tenga este, publicaré el siguiente. **

**… …. … … …. … **

**Si siguen las demás historias les pido una disculpa pero me tardaré un poco más. **


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones**

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya que no podía estar en el Centro de Rehabilitación los martes, Brennan había ido al Jeffersonian. Al entrar al laboratorio, Brennan se dirigió a la oficina de Cam. Al encontrar a Cam trabajando en un informe, Brennan entró y se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio de Cam.

Aclarándose la garganta, Brennan anunció, "Encontré a Booth."

Sobresaltada, Cam preguntó, "¿Dónde está?"

Sonriendo tristemente, Brennan explicó, "Está en un Centro de Rehabilitación. Está en coma. Ha estado así desde que lo llevaron ahí."

Suspirando, Cam apartó la mirada de Brennan y parpadeó. Finalmente, limpiándose las lagrimas con la mano, Cam se volvió hacia Brennan "¿Qué tan malo es?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan respondió, "Los doctores no son optimistas. Examiné sus reportes médicos y he visto sus resonancias. Yo considero que hay una posibilidad de que despierte pero, dependerá de él." Buscando en su gran bolso, Brennan sacó un fajo de papeles y se los entregó a Cam. "Estas son copias. Me gustaría que las examinaras y me dieras tu opinión medica."

Asintiendo, Cam tomó los papeles de Brennan y los puso en su escritorio frente a ella. Volteando a ver a Brennan de nuevo, Cam preguntó, "¿Vas a seguir en tu Sabático o vas regresar a trabajar?"

Mirando sus manos, Brennan respondió, "He hecho arreglos para estar con Booth cinco días a la semana. Ahora mismo, él me necesita más que el Jeffersonian. Seguiré de sabático por el momento. Una vez que Booth esté despierto, terminaré mi sabático y regresaré al Jeffersonian."

Asintiendo, Cam preguntó, ¿Jared está enterado de que estás visitando a Booth?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan respondió, "No, no lo sabe. Si él te contactara, preferiría que no mencionaras que estoy visitando a Booth a sus espaldas. Podría tratar de evitar que yo viera a Booth si se enterara de que sé donde está."

Sonriendo amargamente, Cam sacudió la cabeza, "Jared no me habla, Dra. Brennan. Él me culpa a mi más que a nadie por no proteger a Booth."

Desconcertada, Brennan preguntó, "¿Por qué te culparía a ti?"

Suspirando, Cam cruzó lentamente los brazos sobre su pecho, "Me culpa porque soy la encargada de este departamento y por lo que a él concierne, yo dejé que Booth saliera de aquí sin protección. Me dijo que yo podía haber insistido en que el Dr. Young o alguno de los internos fuera con Booth. Que si no era alguno de ellos, entonces debí haberme asegurado de que Booth se llevara a otro agente del FBI con él."

Sonriendo con tristeza, Brennan respondió, "Obviamente Jared no conoce muy bien a su hermano. Si Booth pensaba que no necesitaba protección no habría llevado a nadie con él sin importar cuánto protestaras. Eso es lo que Booth hace. Es lo que es."

Apretando los labios, Cam contestó, "Si, es lo que hace y ahora está en coma."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan había pasado la mayor parte del martes en la biblioteca de medicina del Jeffersonian leyendo sobre las lesiones y traumas cerebrales. Después de leer hasta tarde, Brennan se había ido a casa a cenar y a tomar un baño caliente.

Al subirse a la cama, Brennan se quedó muy quieta pensando en Booth. Brennan había estudiado el techo durante un rato cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su departamento. Suspirando, salió de la cama, se puso una bata y se dirigió a la sala. Al llegar a la puerta, Brennan la abrió y se encontró a Sully parado afuera.

Irritada, Brennan preguntó, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Aclarándose la garganta, Sully sonrió, "Hola, me preguntaba si puedo hablar contigo."

Estudiando el rostro de Sully, Brennan finalmente se apartó y lo dejó entrar al departamento. Sully, agradecido de que no le hubiera azotado la puerta en la cara, entró al departamento un poco nervioso.

Mirando a Brennan, Sully extendió las manos, "Tempe, lo siento. Siento no haberte dicho lo de la venta del bote. Fue un error. Tu eres mi pareja y yo debí haber hablado contigo primero."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan frunció el ceño, "Yo nunca fui tu pareja, Sully."

Frunciendo el ceño, Sully protestó, "Eso no es cierto, Tempe. Yo te consideraba mi pareja…"

Interrumpiendo a Sully, Brennan preguntó, "¿Sabes por qué nunca recibí mi correo mientras estuve en el Caribe?"

Sorprendido, Sully tartamudeó, "Correo… tu correo… yo, eh… no recuerdo haber visto nunca ningún correo para ti las veces que recogí nuestro correo. Quiero decir, seguro que recibiste correo basura y yo lo tiré junto con el mío. No recuerdo haber visto ningún correo personal."

Enojada, Brennan se acercó a la puerta principal. Abriéndola, Brennan reclamó, "Ángela me envió diez cartas, Sully. Tú no tenías derecho de tirar mi correo."

extendiendo las manos, Sully suplicó, "Tempe, lo hice por ti. Tus amigos habrían tratado de hacerte cambiar de opinión y tratarían que volvieras aquí. Lo hice por ti. Necesitabas un cambio en tu vida. Booth y Cam estaban acabando contigo. Tú no podías seguir así. Eso habría terminado destruyéndote."

Furiosa, Brennan se cruzó de brazos, "Lo hiciste por ti no por mí. Es momento de que crezcas, Sully. Vete y no vuelvas por aquí. Nunca trates de contactarme de nuevo. Terminamos."

Pasando junto a ella, Sully trató de razonar, "Tempe, por favor, de verdad lo hice por ti. Tu trabajo te estaba matando. Lo hice para darte una vida. Hasta que te fuiste conmigo todo lo que tenías era trabajo. Booth te estaba haciendo trabajar demasiado y no le importaba un comino. Todo lo que él quería que hicieras era resolver crímenes. Yo quería que tuvieras una vida. Quería que te divirtieras."

Una vez que Sully cruzó el umbral, Brennan cerró la puerta de golpe y puso el cerrojo.

Mirando su departamento, Brennan se dejó caer al piso y lloró.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

El zumbido anunció que el brazalete estaba empezando a inflarse de nuevo. Suspirando, observó el brazalete desinflarse lentamente. Girando la cabeza, se mordió el labio. "Oye, llovió el día de hoy. De hecho, era necesario para sacar un poco de porquería del aire. Ahora todo huele a limpio."

Viendo el brazalete empezar a desinflarse de nuevo después de registrar los resultados, sonrió, "Si despiertas, puedes ver el juego de los Filis contra los Medias Rojas. Parece que va a ser un gran duelo entre pitchers. Ambos pitchers son fantásticos… ¿No?... Está bien. Pondré el juego y te daré un minuto a minuto. Ya verás, realmente va a ser un gran juego… Sólo tienes que abrir los ojos. Te prometo que valdrá la pena."

Suspirando, él movió su silla frente a la TV. "No te preocupes por eso. Descansa por ahora. Después del juego, buscaré una película que podamos ver juntos. Tal vez encuentre algo que valga la pena ver. Tú descansa. No recuerdo si ya te lo dije hoy pero, en caso de que no lo haya hecho, te amo. Necesitas escuchar que alguien te lo dice. Debes saber que queremos que abras los ojos. Quiero que abras los ojos… Por favor, abre los ojos. Te necesito. Si tú te vas… Te amo, ¿De acuerdo?

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

**¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Gracias por sus reviews y su excelente respuesta al capítulo anterior :) apuesto a que también les encantó lo que Brennan le dijo a Sully en este. **

**Sé que sufren porque Booth está en coma pero les prometo que esto va a tener un giro tan inesperado que las va a dejar en shock. ¡Saludos a todas! Y espero sus reacciones ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Mirando a Booth, Brennan observó su rostro inmóvil, "He leído de casos de trauma cerebral donde el paciente estuvo en coma por más de un año y de repente se despertó. Tú has estado en coma durante tres meses, Booth. Creo que ya es hora de que despiertes."

Suspirando, Brennan se puso de pie y rodeó la cama. Inclinándose sobre él y estudiando su rostro, sonrió, "Realmente tienes un arco zigomático precioso. Si recuerdas, te he dicho mas de una vez que me resulta atractivo."

Poniendo un dedo sobre la mejilla de Booth, Brennan trazó la línea de su mandíbula y luego subió hacia sus labios. "Encuentro tu apariencia bastante agradable. Lo he hecho desde el primer día que nos conocimos."

Echando un vistazo a la puerta cerrada, Brennan se inclinó y le dio a Booth un tierno beso en los labios.

Sintiéndose tonta, Brennan se enderezó y volvió a su silla, "Sé que no debí haber hecho eso, pero, tenia que hacerlo. Solo en caso de que…"

Aclarándose la garganta, Brennan bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, "Olvidé decirte que Sully vino a mi departamento. Le dije que no quería verlo nunca más… Nunca debí haberme ido con él, Booth. Creí que era lo correcto en ese momento pero, ahora sé que no era así. Sully y yo no somos muy compatibles. Él es irresponsable y no tiene un propósito para el futuro… Me enteré que mientras estuve con él, él interceptaba toda mi correspondencia y mis llamadas. Tiró mi correo y me mantuvo lejos de cualquier persona que tratara de contactarme para hablar conmigo… Si me escribiste, entonces, me gustaría disculparme por no responder tu carta. Si yo hubiera recibido una carta tuya, la hubiera respondido… Espero que no hayas pensado que ya no me importabas. Te he considerado mi mejor amigo desde hace bastante tiempo y el que me haya ido con Sully no cambia ese hecho, Booth."

Sintiendo una lagrima rodar por su mejilla, Brennan levantó la mano y la alejó. "Yo he estado sola la mayor parte de mi vida y he tenido que depender de mi misma por mucho tiempo… Tú entraste a mi vida y me enseñaste que era posible ser amigo de alguien y poder contar con ese alguien para apoyarte. Tú has sido un gran apoyo para mi, Booth. Incluso cuando no estás de acuerdo conmigo, siempre has sido un apoyo."

Mirando por la ventana, Brennan suspiró, "Me doy cuenta de que pudo haber sido cobarde de mi parte no tratar de llamarte mientras estuve fuera. Estuve a punto de llamarte muchas veces para ver como estabas pero, pensé que tal vez estarías decepcionado de mí. Tal vez, tenía miedo de que si hablaba contigo por teléfono escucharía esa decepción en tu voz y no quería… Te prometí ayudarte a arreglar tu balance cósmico y luego me fui con Sully. Rompí mi promesa, Booth. Lo siento."

Poniéndose de pie nuevamente, Brennan se inclinó hacia Booth y puso su mano sobre el brazo cubierto por la manta, "Nunca te he dicho esto pero, cuando la Sepulturera me secuestró y me enterró junto con Hodgins en el coche, por un momento tuve miedo. Tenía miedo que no volverte a ver nunca más y de que tú nunca supieras lo que me había pasado. Tuve miedo hasta que pensé en lo fuerte y determinado que eres y supe que me encontrarías. Sabía que no dejarías de buscarme. Si tú no hubieras estado en mi vida en ese momento, si no me hubieras enseñado ya que podía confiar en ti, me habría dado por vencida. La única razón por la que luché tanto para sobrevivir fue porque sabía que tenía que darte tiempo para encontrarnos. Sabía que nunca dejarías de buscarnos a mí y a Hodgins… Yo no me iba a rendir y tu tampoco, Booth. Yo estoy aquí para ti, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase. Puedes contar conmigo."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando llegó el sábado, Brennan se levantó temprano esa mañana y condujo hasta el departamento de Booth. Al revisar el departamento con el administrador, Brennan se encontró con que la renta no había sido pagada en los últimos dos meses.

El administrador explicó, "Escuché que está en el hospital en muy mal estado. Se supone que su hermano regresaría hace dos semanas por las pertenencias del Agente Booth pero, no lo ha hecho todavía. Iba a darle hasta fin de mes y luego iba a empacar las cosas del Agente Booth y a moverlas al sótano. No pude conseguir que su hermano me dijera si el Agente Booth iba a regresar o no, pero, de cualquier manera iba a tirar las cosas de ese hombre."

Asintiendo, Brennan respondió, "Si, el Agente Booth volverá aunque no estoy segura cuando. Quiero agradecerle su paciencia. Me aseguraré de decirle lo amable que ha sido."

Haciendo un cheque por un año de renta, Brennan pidió, "Por favor, asegúrese de revisar el departamento al menos una vez a la semana para ver que todo esté en orden. Él va a estar lejos por un tiempo y cuando regrese querrá encontrar su departamento como lo dejó. Yo vendré cada sábado a limpiar el departamento y a asegurarme que su correo está siendo recogido y sus cuentas pagadas."

Agradecido de no tener que tomar represalias contra el Agente Booth, John Belcher sonrió, "Gracias, Dra. Brennan, usted es un pan*."

Mirando al administrador, Brennan pidió, "Por favor, no le diga al hermano de Booth que me estoy haciendo cargo del departamento. En realidad no es de su incumbencia. Solo dígale que el mercado está flojo y ya que probablemente no se pueda rentar el departamento por ahora usted va a dejar todo como está. Si Jared se ofrece a pagar la renta, entonces, no dude en tomarlo y considérelo como un bono."

Sonriendo, John respondió, "Vaya, gracias, Dra. Brennan. No creo que se ofrezca a pagar pero, si lo hace, lo tomaré."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Inquieto, él iba y venia de la ventana a la puerta de la habitación de hospital. Mirando la figura en la cama de vez en cuando, sentía que la energía nerviosa que había acumulado durante tanto tiempo sentado por fin comenzaba a salir. Finalmente yendo más despacio, se giró una vez más y miró por la ventana, "Hoy todavía está nublado. Uno pensaría que el sol saldría por lo menos de vez en cuando. Ha estado así durante días. Me gustaría sentir el sol en la cara. "

Mirando a una bandada de pájaros volando, sonrió, "Parker me llamó anoche. Me dijo que te dijera que su madre lo llevó observar aves el domingo. Agregó tres aves a su lista de vida*. Ahora está muy interesado en las aves. Ese libro que le diste sobre las aves realmente le emocionó y esos binoculares deben ser bastante buenos porque él sigue y sigue hablando de cómo puede estudiar a los pájaros y ver cada detalle de sus cuerpos y no tener que acercarse lo suficiente como para asustarlos."

Suspirando, se apartó de la ventana, se acercó a la silla y se sentó, "Rebecca puede traerlo el próximo sábado. Él dijo que va a traer su lista de aves y a decirte lo que ha añadido hasta ahora."

Al escuchar el aire y un clic, vio el brazalete empezar a inflarse. Observándolo incrementar su tamaño poco a poco, lo vio hacer una pausa y luego desinflarse lentamente otra vez. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se reclinó en su silla y cerró los ojos. "Dios, estoy tan cansado. Es difícil conciliar el sueño. Te veo aquí y pienso en lo que te pasó y sencillamente me destroza. Todo esto me destroza... Por favor, abre los ojos. Te necesitamos. Te necesito." Al abrir los ojos, observó el brazalete desinflado.

Al sentir las lágrimas empezar a rodar por su cara, las limpió con enojo. "Por favor, despierta... ¿Por favor?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

* "Eres un pan" o "eres más bueno que el pan" se usa en México para señalar que alguien es muy buena persona. La frase original es "you're a real peach" que se usa en el mismo contexto en EU.

*lista de vida (_life list)_: registro de todas las aves avistadas e identificadas por un observador de aves.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Aw, Brennan me mata de ternura en este capítulo y coincido con el administrador del edificio de Booth, ella es más buena que el pan :) **

**Varias de ustedes me han preguntado quien habla al final del capítulo y tienen razón, no es Brennan, es un "él" pero no les puedo decir quién es ese "él" porque les arruinaría la sorpresa. Pero no se preocupen ya se enteraran en el siguiente y de la respuesta a este capítulo depende que se enteren pronto. **

**Saludos a todas y gracias por sus lindos reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooo

Estudiando su tranquila respiración, Brennan se inclinó hacia Booth y tomó su mano derecha, "He estado pensándolo y decidí que una vez que estés bien, deberíamos irnos de vacaciones juntos. Sé que nunca antes lo hemos hecho pero, creo que podríamos divertirnos mucho. Sé que sabes bucear y conozco lugares maravillosos para bucear que probablemente tú nunca has visto… Por supuesto, ya que es mi idea, preferiría que me dejaras pagar las vacaciones. Sé que puedes pagarlo pero, realmente me gustaría pagarlas como un regalo para que te mejores pronto."

Al ver sus pestañas moverse un poco, Brennan se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre Booth, "Booth, por favor, despierta. Necesito que despiertes. Por favor, Booth… Te necesito. Te necesito más de lo que pensé que podía ser posible."

Observando su rostro más de cerca, Brennan suspiró y luego se sentó, "Yo he estado sola la mayor parte de mi vida. He tenido tanto miedo. No he tenido a nadie en mi vida desde que era una niña que me hiciera confiar en que se quedaría conmigo. Tú nunca te alejaste de mi, yo si lo hice y sé que estuvo mal. Siempre cuestioné tu lealtad hacia mi y hacia nuestra amistad, pero, fui una hipócrita al pensar que estaba bien alejarme de ti."

Echándose hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Brennan suspiró, "Te diré un secreto, Booth. Yo dejé de creer en el amor cuando tenía quince años. Cuando mis padres me abandonaron y luego mi hermano supe, en el fondo, que nunca volvería a querer a nadie. Eso me lastimó demasiado… Entonces, tú llegaste a mi vida y poco a poquito, encontraste un camino hacia mi corazón. Tú me querías. Yo lo sabía. Sabía que me querías pero, yo no podía permitirme quererte. No quería quererte y luego, ver que algún día te alejaras de mí. Sentía que si eso ocurría destruiría lo poco de humanidad que me quedaba. Tenía miedo de confiar en tu amor. Lógicamente, si los que se suponía que me amaban pudieron alejarse de mí cruelmente entonces, ¿Qué iba a evitar que tú lo hicieras? Pensé en ello muchas veces y mi respuesta era siempre la misma. No había nada que te mantuviera conmigo."

Suspirando, Brennan añadió, "He hecho un descubrimiento interesante sobre ti recientemente, Booth. Algo en lo que pensé y de lo que me di cuenta mientras estaba en el Caribe. Tuve la oportunidad de compararte con Sully y he llegado a la conclusión de que cuando estoy contigo, tú me ayudas a ser fuerte. Sully y otros con los que he estado sólo estaban interesados en una relación física y por eso quedé débil y temerosa. Mi relación con esos hombres sólo demostró que el amor no existía. "

Observando la respiración tranquila de Booth, sonrió: "Tú no eres así. Tu amabilidad y paciencia me han ayudado más de lo que probablemente sabes. Tu honestidad y amistad me han ayudado a ver que es posible cuidar de alguien sin tener miedo de que exista una segunda intención detrás de ello. Nunca has exigido nada de mí excepto que comparta una parte de mí contigo. Tú querías conocerme y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Compartir esos pequeños pedacitos de mí que conforman lo que soy, no era muy difícil cuando se trataba de ti. Me mostraste quién eras y eso me ayudó a mostrarte a quien yo realmente era. Gracias Booth. Tú has sido el amigo que siempre he necesitado y te quiero por eso. "

Poniéndose de pie, Brennan se inclinó hacia Booth y le acarició el brazo derecho, "Te quiero, Booth. Te quiero de verdad. No sé si estoy enamorada de ti, pero, puedo admitir ante ti que te quiero."

Al ver sus pestañas moverse nuevamente, Brennan suplicó, "Por favor, Booth... por favor, despierta. No quiero vivir sin ti. Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero."

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Booth miró el rostro de Brennan y luego cerró los ojos de nuevo. Brennan recuperando el aliento, se inclinó sobre Booth y lo abrazó. "Por favor, Booth, mírame... Por favor, mírame Booth."

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, Booth sonrió débilmente. "Bones".

Con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, Brennan apretó a Booth contra su pecho, "Oh Booth, oh Booth, gracias a Dios. Gracias a Dios."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Suspirando, vio el brazalete desinflarse. Sacudiendo la cabeza, susurró, "Odio este maldito brazalete."

Poniéndose de pie, se pasó las manos por el cabello y luego dejó caer sus brazos a los costados. Acercándose a la ventana, miró hacia el estacionamiento. "¿Sabes qué es gracioso? Cuando empezamos a trabajar juntos no nos llevábamos muy bien. Demonios, apenas si nos tolerábamos el uno al otro cuando empezamos a trabajar en los primeros casos. Yo te ponía los nervios de punta y tú a mí. Realmente nos volvíamos locos el uno al otro. Menudo par éramos. Creo que a veces volvíamos locos a todos lo que estaban a nuestro alrededor…. Las cosas han cambiado. Nosotros…. Las cosas son tan diferentes ahora."

Acercándose a la cama, ajustó la manta de nuevo. "Te amo tanto. Te amo y no quiero vivir en este mundo sin ti." Tomándole la mano, Booth se inclinó hacia ella y empezó llorar, "Por favor, no me dejes, Bones. Por favor, abre los ojos. Te amo demasiado y si tu no regresas a mi…. Te amo, Bones. Por favor, abre los ojos. ¿Por favor?"

Al escuchar un gemido, Booth inhaló profundamente y contempló sus pestañas moviéndose, "Por favor, abre los ojos, Nena. Por favor, Bones. Te amo y te necesito. Te necesito muchísimo."

Moviendo los ojos, Brennan los abrió parcialmente y gritó, "Booth, oh, Booth, estas despierto…. Tenía tanto miedo. Tenía tanto miedo de que no despertaras nunca. "

Confundido. Booth se inclinó hacia ella y tratando de no lastimarla, la rodeó con los brazos, "Oh, Dios, Bones. Pensé que nunca despertarías. Gracias a Dios."

Desconcertada, Brennan miró a Booth, "No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué estoy tendida aquí? Tú eres el que debería estar tendido aquí. No lo entiendo."

Echándose a reír, Booth le dio un beso a Brennan y respondió, "No sé de qué demonios estás hablando Bones y tampoco me importa. Estas despierta. Estas despierta. Gracias a Dios. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte. Te amo, Bones…. Te amo."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

**¡Hola!, ahora ya saben quien hablaba al final, les dije que se iban a quedar en shock :p, con el siguiente termina la historia y sabrán porque Brennan estaba en coma.**

**Gracias por los reviews y pues como ya saben, dependiendo de la respuesta, subo el capítulo más rápido. **


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sosteniendo la mano derecha de ella entre sus manos, Booth se inclinó sobre la cama y frunció el ceño, "¿Estás adolorida, Bones?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan trató de sonreír, "Solo un poco."

Buscando el aparato medico que estaba sobre la cabeza de ella, Booth se lo colocó a Brennan en la mano izquierda, "Cuando sientas dolor, presiona el botón. Eso ayuda."

Asintiendo, Brennan miró el agotado rostro de Booth, "¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?"

Mirando a Brennan, Booth no sabía cómo responderle. "¿Te acuerdas que volabas al Caribe?"

Desconcertado, Brennan respondió, "No. ¿Por qué hice eso?"

Tomando de nuevo la mano derecha de Brennan, Booth preguntó, "¿No te acuerdas que recibí una llamada de la novia de Sully?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza muy lentamente, Brennan preguntó, "¿Qué le pasó a Sully?"

Dándole unas palmaditas en la mano, Booth explicó, "Sully murió en un choque automovilístico en Jamaica. Su último deseo fue ser sepultado junto a sus padres en Baltimore y me eligió como el albacea de su testamento. Yo no sabía que él lo había hecho hasta que recibí la llamada. Él no tenía más familia, así que, supongo que quería que me asegurara de que sus últimos deseos fueran cumplidos."

Apretando la mano de Booth, Brennan sintió una lagrima deslizarse por su rostro, "¿Sully está muerto?"

Asintiendo, Booth respondió, "Si. Cuando recibí la llamada, estaba trabajando en un caso de secuestro y tú te ofreciste a volar a Jamaica y escoltar su cuerpo de regreso a Baltimore… Lo siento tanto, Bones. Si yo hubiera ido en tu lugar, tú no estarías aquí. Esto es mi culpa."

Sacudiendo la cabeza y luego lamentándolo, Brennan gimió, "Booth, estoy segura de que esto no es tu culpa. Por favor, dime lo que pasó."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth suspiró, "Tu avión tuvo un accidente cuando intentaba aterrizar en el aeropuerto BWI. El tren de aterrizaje se dobló y el avión. . . Bueno, muchas personas resultaron heridas, incluyéndote Bones. "

Asustándose repentinamente, Brennan exclamó, "¡Christine! Booth, ¿Donde está Christine? Booth…"

Tomándole la mano fuertemente, Booth negó con la cabeza, "No, Bones, Christine está bien... Bones tienes que escucharme y calmarte. Christine no estaba contigo. Ángela se ofreció a cuidar de Christine mientras yo estaba en Virginia Occidental y tú en el Caribe. Christine está bien, Cariño. Te lo prometo. "

Sintiendo el latido de su corazón desacelerarse, Brennan asintió.

Inclinándose y dándole un beso, Booth sonrió, "Tuviste suerte. Quedaste inconsciente por el golpe y dos chicos te llevaron al tobogán de emergencia y luego uno de ellos te sostuvo entre sus brazos y se deslizó contigo. Luego, entre los dos te llevaron a una distancia segura del avión. Esos muchachos salvaron tu vida. El avión se incendió y se quemó. . . Se quemó hasta los cimientos. . . Si no te hubieran sacado del avión yo…"

Limpiándose una lagrima del rostro, Booth sonrió, "No me vuelvas a asustar de ese modo otra vez, Bones. Creo que mi corazón no lo podría soportar."

Sonriendo, Brennan cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Negándose a comer el pudin que Booth le ofrecía, Brennan comentó, "No tengo hambre."

Booth sonrió, hundió la cuchara en el pudin y la colocó en su boca, "Mmmh, Bones. En serio está bueno. ¿Segura que no quieres?"

Irritada, Brennan respondió, "No, Booth, a ti te gusta el pudin de vainilla, a mí no."

Revolviendo el pudin, Booth sonrió, "Podría conseguir algo de gelatina."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan respondió, "No tengo hambre. Cómete el pudin."

Observando a Booth comerse el pudin con gusto, Brennan frunció el ceño, "Soñé contigo."

Curioso, Booth dejó de comer, "¿Ah, sí? Algo sexy, espero."

Cerrando los ojos, Brennan lamió sus labios secos, "Soñé que estabas en coma y había sido así durante tres meses."

Sorprendido, Booth puso el pudin y la cuchara en la mesa.

Mirando a Booth, Brennan continuó, "Soñé que dejaba el Jeffersonian y me iba al Caribe con Sully. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me pidió que me fuera con él y yo me negué?"

Al ver a Booth asentir con la cabeza, Brennan sonrió, "En mi sueño, no me negué y me fui con él. Después de tres meses, me di cuenta que había sido un terrible error y regresé pero, cuando volví me encontré con que habías sido secuestrado y torturado terriblemente por Gallagher. Casi mueres y cuando fuiste rescatado caíste en coma… Booth, lo siento, no debí haberte dejado."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth se inclinó y le dio un beso a Brennan, "No seas tonta, Bones. Fue solo un sueño. No tienes que disculparte por soñar que yo estaba herido. Seguramente no tenemos control de…" Al ver a Brennan sacudir la cabeza, Booth preguntó, "¿Qué?"

Suspirando, Brennan respondió, "No me estoy disculpando por dejarte en mi sueño, Booth. Me estoy disculpando por dejarte hace dos veranos cuando Papá me convenció de que huyera de Pelant."

Colocando una mano en un costado de la cara de ella, Booth le dio otro beso a Brennan, "No, Bones. No vayas por ahí. Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer. Deja eso."

"Pero, Booth…"

Besándola nuevamente, Booth murmuró, "Te amo, Bones. Tú hiciste lo que tenias que hacer. Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Está hecho. Pelan está muerto. No puede lastimarnos nunca más. El pasado es pasado. Cuando regresaste te dije que si alguna vez me dejabas de nuevo me moriría y hablaba en serio, Bones. Estás aquí conmigo y nunca más estaremos separados otra vez. Te amo. No quiero vivir sin ti, así que, es algo tremendamente bueno que no me hayas dejado esta vez."

Sonriendo, Brennan miró a Booth con lágrimas en los ojos, "No, no te dejaré otra vez."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey, pues ¿Ya ven? Sus reviews rinden frutos y aquí les dejo el último capítulo de la historia. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Da gusto ver que me leen además de chicas mexicanas, desde muchas partes del mundo pero, aquí van unos saludos especiales a España, Argentina, Brasil, y obvio a todas en México.**

**Nos leemos en otra historia :)**


End file.
